


How to Properly Feed a Lazy Snake

by damnedxfate



Series: How to raise a Lamia [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Angst, Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Smut, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Not Related, Pet Adoption, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, but not really blue knows whats going on, hes a sneaky snake, lamitale, monster were never sealed underground, slight dub con, slight feeding kink, slight stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Papyrus Truly felt bad for the small snake, all his siblings had been adopted and he was left there still sleeping as if nothing really mattered. Fear not though! Papyrus is a Master Pet Owner and will raise this Smol lazy snake!





	1. where emotions fly and snakes get spoiled

Papyrus was…troubled. Usually he was a very good pet owner, his pet rock had faithfully stayed with him for many years never once trying to escape and was always well fed and cleaned. Truthfully Papyrus considered himself a Pet Owner of the highest caliber until recently. His Dear childhood friend Stretch had adopted a small Pet. A new kind of pet had been introduced into the market, they were similar to monsters in that they were made of magic, and food they ate was either magic or the pets system would convert said food into magic. The pets were intelligent, trainable and came in many forms. Stretches pet was a skeleton of smaller and rounder build but its bottom half were not legs but instead a snakes tail made of the Monsters corresponding magic color.  
This Type came in “Clutches” several different snakes types hatching in the same group but still vastly different. That day along side their other child hood friends Edge and Slim they had gone to the pet store to show their support (Mock in Edge’s case) Stretch in his Journey of Self Improvement! ( Pets were big responsibilities and to care for one Stretch would be motivated as he was to kind to let any creature suffer). There were so many pets at the store to! small puppies whose neck would stretch the more they were pet, little turtles that liked cleaning, and even sassy jean wearing cats!

Papyrus was enjoying his trip truly they were so cute! If only it had stayed calm.  
toward the back of the store were the more exotic pets and what Stretch had been interviewed to adopt. as the pets were intelligent there was a process to adopt them if they Hybrid did not even like the person then they would fail the interview. Four small snake hybrid were coiled together under a lamp. With some difficulty the clerk had disentangled a small chubby blue snake that Stretch had been coming to meet for over a month. It was truly endearing to see the small snake chirp and hiss happily as it coiled tightly around Stretch’s hand and snuggled close to his face. While Stretch was off doing the paperwork Papyrus, Edge and Slim stayed staring at the remaining snakes. 

One a small purple snake was hissing angrily at being disturbed and its clutch mate being taken away, it knew why though that his brother was going to a home but that didn’t mean he was happy. A second snake chubbier then the other two and in a very fetching red had pressed itself up against the glass and seemed to be trying his hardest to reach toward Edge whining softly. Lastly and still in the position it was rolled in was a not as chubby but still very rotund darker blue skeleton that seemed to be able to sleep threw the hissing screams and high pitched cries. That day they left with mixed feelings, Stretch was happy with his new companion now dubbed Blueberry or Blue for short, Slim left with a bitten finger after trying to comfort the angry purple snake, and Edge who felt himself above most softer emotions could not forget the small red eye lights peering at him from the cage and tiny hands reaching toward him. Papyrus himself was unsure of what he felt, the dark blue snake had done nothing remarkable just laid there sleeping its face slightly pinched but Papyrus wanted nothing more then to see the snake wiggling around and smiling.

-ahead a week-

It seems he and his friends were more effect by the snakes then he thought. Edge had gone back the next day and demanded to be interviewed to adopt the chubby red snake, because obviously the snake should be his and no one else was worthy enough. That adoption had gone through quickly, no other pet in history had attached itself to an owner at such a rapid rate as the newly named Cherry had. Edge was surprisingly a good owner, Cherry was kept well fed, dressed and groomed. Cherry even had a perch made just for him against Edges neck for when he wanted to accompany him, which was often as the small Hybrid seemed to have much anxiety and was only calm when near his owner.

Slim was always odd. Quiet and calm, but with a vindictive streak that often kept many bullies away from their group, let it be known that Slim is very smart and leaves no evidence behind when he gets back at anyone who might of crossed his dear friends. He was gentle though, always covered in scuffs, scrapes or bites from attempting to help stray animals, he had such a weakness for small creatures and a need to comfort them in times of duress. Perhaps that is why Slim had returned to the Pet store. The small purple snake was still sulking curled tightly into a ball and hissing, The Interviews consisted mostly of Slim talking calmly and quietly to the snake and being bitten multiple times. His hands were always bandaged after that, but eventually the small snake uncoiled and allowed Slim to handle him though that didn’t stop the biting but they were noticeably softer. When the adoption went through Slim spent nearly a months worth of earnings buying only the best for a soon to be very spoiled snake. 

Papyrus himself was conflicted, he already had a pet. But the darker blue snake was still there at the pet store and now very alone. Many had no interest in him as he nearly never moved, and disregarded any attempts at interaction. Deciding that perhaps the snake would like to know how his siblings were doing Papyrus went back once more to the pet store. Going to the Cage finding the snake curled tightly under the heating lamp Papyrus began, making sure to keep his voice low so as not to alarm the resting snake. 

“Your brothers are doing well Dear Snake, your small light blue brother is living with my friend Stretch. I have never seen him more happier. His house is clean and he has kicked his bad habits of smoking and drinking. Blue as is his nickname now wear soft clothes and even has a favorite piece! A small blue scarf tied around his neck with small gloves. He has grown i don’t know what Stretch has been feeding him but hes almost the length half my arm if he stretches out. Your angry Purple brother is Blackberry or Black now and is admittedly spoiled. He has a silk cushion in the center of the table lined with soft plush animals and treats, he gets his food served to him cut into tiny bites and is hand fed. My friend Slim perhaps shouldn’t spoil him so but he is happier when he has something small to take care of. He has also grown but still remains very petite. Your red brother named Cherry now is calmer and i didn’t think was possible but rounder, my friend Edge should stop buying him such fatty treats but it is cute watching him try to eat something bigger then him. Cherry has gotten longer yes but wider as well that is not to say hes over weight or anything hes well in his parameters for his breed but hes very..squishy.” Hearing a noise Papyrus looks up and pressed softly to the glass is the dark blue snake watching him with small white eye lights and smiling so gently…Papyrus soul beat hard never had he seen such a look directed at him. 

“ Would you perhaps like to come home with me Dear Snake?”


	2. World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little world building on my story how the Hybrids came to be.

I do not own lamiatale or Lamia!Sans or Undertale or anything this is just a variation of the story i’m writing! but i decided to do some world building to help explain stuff that has happened and that will explain things in the future. 

HOW THEY CAME TO BE  
In this world the monsters were never sealed underground so Magic, Technology and Science grew together in interesting ways. In this instance Scientist did something that they could, probably shouldn’t have, did anyway but took responsibility for it. By getting Fragments of Living beings/Animals/Items, Condense Magic from different monsters, and concentrated extract of all core traits, they mixed it together into beakers and test tubes to see what would happen.

Creating life was NOT what they expected but they weren’t gonna let this become out of control. Doing safe and non threatening experiments they learned the Hybrids were sentient and alive, they even had a small soul. These creatures could learn, grow and adapt to their environment. Coming out with their experiments it was announced that these small creatures are citizens AND protected species. Trafficking these Hybrids, breeding them against their will, abusing them are all treated as criminal offense as if you had done it to a fellow monster/human. So you get JAIL TIME and a FINE. it stays on your record permanently. 

Their Physical Composition  
These Hybrids are half physical matter and half magic. They are unique in the sense that they consume Magic foods like Monsters and Solid foods like Humans but in the stomach the Solid food stays in place until the body breaks it down and converts it to magic no matter what Hybrid type, the Hybrid type only effects how long the digestion takes. Monsters when damaged can be healed and even limbs grown back since their bodies are made fully of magic while with Physical matters limbs being lost Cannot be grown back and it there is enough damage marks are left behind. The Hybrid comes out depends on what materials were put in, they tried inanimate object with magic and created the Woshuas, similar materials like Dogs with Dog type Monster, and semi unrelated things like an animal (snake) that contains bones with skeleton type Monsters.

The Lamia!Sans  
They were created all together in the same batch but formed as eggs since their Physical donation is reptilian. Putting the eggs together they were monitored until it was time to Hatch. Sans is the oldest and was very effective when it came to hatching, he meticulously cut the top of his egg out and casually slid out letting himself be handled, cleaned and checked. Next was Red he made a decent sized hole and squished his way out tired from the struggle, before the Assistants could reach him the larger egg next to them literally BURST open, out coming Blue and Black. Unfortunately Red was really close and got cut by the flying shards over his eye, reeling from the shock of such damaging pain so soon after being born he flailed and clawed at Black’s eye leaving a scar there as well. 

This caused Lasting effects though the assistants healed the damage quickly Red was left startled and shaking from such a terrifying event leading toward building anxiety problems. Black was left with a scar as well in the shape of three slash marks over one eye but no lasting damage (the sudden overwhelming attention and cooing soft words and praises leads to him feeling entitled to attention if he makes enough noise). Blue was left feeling so guilty that he felt the only way to ever make up for what hes done is to essentially be over eager and helpful towards his brothers anything to please them. Sans was effect seeing that how quickly things can escalate and that no matter how much you cry, scream and fuss nothing you do will make a difference in the end, Scars stay and who they would of been is not who they are now.

Newly Hatched/Created Hybrids are VERY impressionable and need to be kept, calm and STABLE so they can form their own personalities on their own time, learn and grow the way they want to be. Because of the circumstances of their birth when they were still so new it left them with loud, Unique and Different personalities then whats usual for a Hybrid. Hybrids are usually calm, helpful and all have a quirk that’s common for their breed such as all dog types act like dogs. Here we have Loud or anxious or Angry or uncaring Hybrids. Which explains that though the pets are so sought after yet Sans was there for weeks. Hybrids are COMPANIONS but you have very different types here.

Sexuality in Hybrids  
Hybrids don’t really care for breeding but they are Sexual if they want it just like people. They can form relationships with other Hybrids or even form Attractions to their Owners. They are TO SMALL for actual insertion but they do have Genitalia and can do soul sex even though its often VERY overwhelming for the Hybrid since they are so small. Mated Hybrid pairs cannot be separated and if the Hybrids don’t want to be Adopted they aren’t, there is a “Retirement Home” kind of thing. The Sans’s will develop a attraction to their Owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions please feel free to ask them! i have never really done a world building story usualyl wrote stories based of already made worlds or builds and put my own head cannon to it. im over on Tumblr my name is DamnedXFate please do not follow me if you are a minor, my blog is 18+ ONLY.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus goes Seeking Answers

Here is the next chapter its huge lol. Its chapter two since the world building wasn’t really a chapter. A little spiciness in this chapter along with some more explanations on the Hybrids. I hope you all enjoy. 

____________________________________________________________  
Papyrus was truly a masterful pet owner. Though he invited the blue snake into his home without first being prepared, and shame on him the Great Papyrus must always be prepared, he was not going to slack in his duties! Buying a specialized Hybrid terrarium with all comforts he could afford which included a heating lamp, small pond and several natural plants that were safe for the snake to consume,  
Papyrus began to prepare his home. 

Let it be known that the Ever-Gifted Papyrus can do many things such as knit and sew! To make warm clothes and blankets for his future pet. Studying is important to! Reading up on hybrids more specifically snake type Hybrids he learned that they enjoyed being touched and handled, gently cradled and talked to, soft fabrics and blankets were a must for their delicate bodies as well. 

Using the afore mentioned knitting and sewing skills papyrus crafted himself a pair of soft cotton gloves to handled his future companion to help him contain his warmth and protect his tiny fragile body and bones. Did you know snake Hybrids are born no bigger than 3 inches? Wowie how small! The blue snake was barely 6 inches now but his brothers had already reached their max length of a foot.

Papyrus had asked all his friends questions in proper pet care as well, Stretch had told him to keep his voice low as the snake could get excitable and in their rush could strain themselves, Edge advised to keep the snake secured when being carried and handled and to move them slowly. Cherry would often curl himself around Edge’s joints to security and quick movements could crush or pull the small hybrid in different directions so Papyrus would have to be careful. Slim had many suggestions, a cool warm but dry spot for them to rest, soft plush animals for them to coil themselves around, small tidbits nearby in case they were hungry. He also very much insisted on a satin or silk cushion when asked he subtlety pointed to Black whom was hissing angrily attempting to slither off the cushion but was unable to get any traction. Perhaps it was only Slim’s pet but Papyrus will make a note that a bored Hybrid could be destructive.

The last requirements for adoption completed Papyrus was ready to sign the Adoption Forms. It was easy really the owner doesn’t pick the pet, the Hybrid does and the snake had seemed so alert in his presence the attendants had expedited his interviews. Feeling well prepared Papyrus went back to the Pet Store. When he passed the enclosure, he was surprised to see the Blue Snake awake and staring at him. Usually for interviews he would have to coax him awake with tidbits of information about his brothers.

“Are you ready to adopt now Mr. Papyrus?” looking up Papyrus saw the Attendant in charge of the Hybrids. “Yes, I am! I have made my house snake proof, have bought all the necessary materials and have researched much on the subject!” Papyrus replied smiling. Receiving a laugh in return the attendant gently picked up the Hybrid and brought him over to the mobile carriers to be brought home.  
“Now Papyrus remember Hybrids are not animals they are smart and capable of their own thoughts and personalities, they have their own souls and magic. You are now responsible to keep him warm, and fed, healthy and happy. A Hybrid can and will fall down if they are neglected and by signing this form you acknowledge that you are legally responsible should anything happen to your companion, are you ready for this?” making clear eye contact with attendant Papyrus nodded his head. “Good now what will you name your new companion?” “the attendant asked merrily.  
“Sans, his name will be Sans” Grinning widely Papyrus signed his name and gentled picked up the carrier it was time to go home.   
______________________________________________________________

Living with Sans was interesting, there was not much movement if Sans wasn’t on his cushion sleeping he was under his heating lamp sleeping, or gently cradled in Papyrus’s gloves hands well…sleeping. That is not to say he wasn’t active! Often when awake Sans would gaze around the home and point at things until Papyrus explained what it was, or when Papyrus would tell Sans about his day he would occasional hiss or give small chirps as if replying to him. It had been 3 months since Stretch first adopted Blue and nearly a month since Papyrus had adopted Sans and he was truly enjoying himself. 

In the morning, he would change his snakes water and put fresh food, his snake has an odd affection for ketchup learned through experimenting with different foods trying to find something the snake would eat consistently. Though the snake allowed himself to be carried and pet, even massaged and talked to…his health was declining and he had yet to grow a single inch was he doing something wrong?

____

Today Finds Papyrus and Sans in the living room of their apartment with Papyrus pacing in front of Sans who was laying on his silk pillow lazily dabbing ketchup into his mouth. Papyrus was worried his Sans would eat nothing besides ketchup, he wouldn’t nibble his plants, he wouldn’t eat any of the special Hybrid food Papyrus had bought along side him, nor any of Papyrus’s home made food. He knew Sans missed his brothers but he was to small and fragile to take out of the home and leave alone with his now much larger siblings. 

“Dear Sans please you must help me here, you must eat something besides ketchup! I have the food you ate at the store why not eat it here? Please don’t you miss your brothers? “ Seeing Sans perk up at the mention of his brothers Papyrus smiled ‘perhaps he should ask his friends what they thought?’. He knew that cherry and black had no problems eating whatever foods Edge and Slim prepared for them but blue had been very finicky with his meals so making sure Sans was safely tucked away under his heating lamp Papyrus drove over to his friend’s house.

Upon arrival Papyrus walked up to the door and knocked waiting an answer, receiving none he became worried and used his spare key to enter the home. While not spotless the house was clean. Papyrus could see small plush animals and squeak toys scattered around the floor and even a half-drunk bottle of honey on the table but could not find Stretch or Blue. 

“A-ah fuck come on” 

Whipping his head toward the stairs at hearing Stretch’s voice papyrus cautiously walked up the stairs to the bedroom door. Opening the door quickly Papyrus was greeted with a startling sight. On the bed was Stretch fondling his own ribs, his tongue hanging out. What was more surprising was wrapped around his Dick was Blue sucking frantically at the tip of it swallowing voraciously Stretch’s Cum.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” screaming out Papyrus lurched backwards “IM SORRY I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!”. Meanwhile Stretch is pulling up his pants and attempting to pull a resistant Blue from his pelvic region. 

Sometime later they find themselves sitting awkwardly at the couch watching a much bloated Blue warm himself on a portable heating pad mwehing sleepily. 

“Look man I’m sorry you had to see that. Are you okay?” Stretch warily looked over at his for once silent friend.   
“Yes, I am fine. That was…surprising but you are both consenting adults and what you…do in your free time is up to you. I came here today asking you advice. Sans my snake you remember him, right? I told you I was going to adopt him.” Receiving an affirmative Papyrus continued “you see he’s been having some trouble. He refuses to eat anything besides ketchup which isn’t healthy at all. He won’t eat his plants or his nibblets, he won’t my cooking he just lays there more the normal. I know you had a similar problem with Blue that he would only want one type of food and he wasn’t converting it correctly into magic. Please Stretch help me, how did you fix it?” Looking at Stretch in supplication Papyrus tried not to cry. 

Noticing Papyrus distress Blue chirped loudly holding his hands up the be carried. Smiling softly Papyrus cradled Blue close to his chest and gratefully accepted the small hug. 

Stretch sighed looking at the two, conflicted.

Papyrus had never show any inclination toward things of the carnal nature because of that he, Edge and Slim kept quiet about the “Other” things they did with their Companions. On his end Blue had trouble sticking to one diet and would often try to binge on one food and neglect the others leaving him lacking in Magic. Hybrids needed to have a special diet of solid and magical food they could not eat one of the other but had a predisposition to solid foods. Solid foods took longer to digest and be converted to magic and with the Hybrids accelerated metabolism it left them with no magic and failing health. 

When Blue had insisted on only wanting solid food and become lethargic Stretch had looked up online for similar problems and discovered that some companions found magical food unsatisfying as it evaporated into their magical stores as soon as they consumed it. Leaving no taste of fullness behind which left their physical side unsatisfied. Through experimentation s Hybrid and their owner who were in a relationship discovered that if the hybrid consumed the magical excretions their owner released during sex it took a while for it to be converted into their own magic giving them the full feeling but it also restored their magical stores greatly. 

Not sure if he was comfortable doing that with his companion Stretch instead tried to mix his cum with whatever Blue was craving that day which happened to be Tacos. Blue ate every last bite. Stunned Stretch began mixing it with all of Blues food and ever time Blue ate it without complaint and was thriving, he has grown noticeably from such full magic stores and seemed more aware. Blue began trying words out, his first word being Stretch’s actual name which was also Papyrus (a very popular skeleton name and one of the reasons all the Papyri had met in the first place). Hearing his little Blue chant “Papy, Papy” all around the house filled his soul with happiness but also guilt. This poor innocent creature had no idea what Stretch was doing to him. One day Stretch sat down at Blue’s level and explained to him what he had been doing. Blue was quiet for some time but in his broken English and with his own logic explained that he knew what Stretch was doing the whole time, Blue was very smart and Stretch wasn’t subtle…or quiet.

Back to the present Stretch explained to Papyrus carefully everything that he had read and done to help Blue.   
“Now he and I are kind of a thing you know? I love the little guy best thing in the world is seeing him smile. They are monsters just like us only smaller, and while it’s not a typical relationship I’ve seen weirder couples.” Reaching out Stretch gently took Blue from Papyrus’s hand and kisses him softly on the mouth.   
“Papy…is mine…Love him much k? Dun be sad, sure Sanss love you to. Sans has lots love” Looking very proud of himself Blue smiled brightly and coiled himself tighter around Stretch seeking more kisses, he was still hungry after all.

“I will do anything for Sans he is my responsibility and I do care for him greatly even if its…that, But I will not hide what I am doing from him I plan to tell him up front what needs to be done I will proceed no further without his consent. Hopefully once he gets better and not quite as fragile we can gather once more? I’m sure they miss their brother.” Usually they gathered once a week to catch up with each other and they minus Papyrus brought their Hybrid to socialize perhaps next time Sans would be up to going. Waving farewell to his friends Papyrus headed home, it was time to have a serious and much needed talk with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not make lamia Sans, eli-sin-g and sinfulsanspar did this is just my interpretation of it so like my AU of an AU.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus Talks to Sans about what needs to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, over on tumblr i was doing a drabble/audio event and my boyfriend moved in from out of state so ive been exhausted lol.

When Papyrus drove into his home later that afternoon he found himself unable to leave his car. How is he going to explain to Sans that if he refuses to eat properly, Papyrus would have no choice (returning him back to the store was NOT an option) to feed him …”his magic”. Breathing deeply Papyrus opened his phone and clicked the links Stretch had helpfully texted him on the way home, Papyrus would walk into this battle prepared.

Exiting his car he stepped up to his door determined, breathing deeply he braced himself and walked in. To no surprise Sans was exactly where he left them, head barely lifting at his entrance. Walking over to him Papyrus picked him up gently cradling him to his sternum.

“Sans I need to have a serious discussion with you. After consulting with Stretch and Blue I have found a…alternative to your eating problem.” Sitting Sans gently on his pillow, Papyrus turned his phone toward the now attentive snake “You need to eat, if you won’t eat magical foods and barley consume solid foods you will fall down. I don’t what that Sans I care for you deeply. Stretch and Blue had a comparable situation. They found a mutual solution that both could agree to. On my phone are links that might help you” Quieting down to Sans upheld hand Papyrus was surprised when Sans gently took the phone from his hands and began to read. 

After several moments Papyrus was astonished when Sans’s face bloomed a bright blue to match his tail, was he perhaps…embarrassed? ‘How Cute’! Holding in the urge to take the phone back and snap many pictures of his blue faced pet he stayed quiet. Papyrus was surprised though, his pet showed no interest in talking, and while he knew the Hybrids were taught how to read, write, basic math his had shown no effort nor interest. Blue had been able to speak, albeit very choppy. Noticing Sans had been fiddling with the phone while he was distracted he leant forward when the phone was tilted toward his face.

“Blue does this? Why ask me? If you wanted to do something to me I couldn’t stop you, you are much bigger then I am. No one’s ever asked me anything, or my opinion, why are you? Why do you care?” Was written on the phone’s notepad. Papyrus was both startled and saddened. His pet genuinely thought that he had no choice in his life, perhaps that’s why he was so easily handled? What had happened to his poor Sans.

“To answer your questions in order, yes your brother Blue does this with Stretch. This act restores all of Blues magical stores and it is solid enough that he can slowly digest it and retain that “fullness”, he’s even grown from this. You are your own individual person Sans I’m here not as some master or owner, I want to be your friend. Your opinion matters to me. We are equals this is a companionship. I am committed to help you in every way I can, I want to love and support you.” Blushing Papyrus looked off to the side “Perhaps with this our Companionship will become a Rr-elationship…? I do find you very endearing, and charming. You are so adorable and I don’t remember how long it’s been since I have felt this happy.” His voice tapering off Papyrus began to flush.

Sans couldn’t believe it, in all his life he had no choice on where he was, how he was handled, what he learned, what he ate, even being adopted by Papyrus wasn’t his choice. He just didn’t want to lose his brothers and if he had to go home with this stranger so be it. But living here with Papyrus was incredible. Sans could wander the house and all his questions were answered. He tried new foods besides the bland ones from the store. Papyrus wasn’t…bad? Sans felt happy. Maybe this is ok? Maybe he can choose this? He could always eat the bland food if he didn’t want to and Papyrus didn’t want to abandon him. Sans made up his mind, he would Choose this because HE wanted to.

Typing a message on the phone Sans once more directed it towards Papyrus. “I’ll do this, but don’t touch me I want to do it my way. If you touch me ill stop so please take your pants off.” 

Blushing but also feeling very excited Papyrus stripped his pants of and sat back. This was one step forward for them. Sans would be able to eat and become healthy once more and perhaps their relationship would one day become something like Stretch’s and Blues. 

Slithering forward Sans paused between Papyrus’s femurs. He knew about reproduction and pleasuring oneself/others all Hybrids were taught this before they were put up for adoption. Knowing about it and doing it were two very different things. 

Licking his teeth Sans reached one hand out and lightly caressed Papyrus’s Pubic symphysis where the bones came together. On his own body that would be around where his own phalluses emerged from his cloaca. Listening to the gentle sighs gusting over him from above Sans took a quick peek up and looked away quickly flustered. Papyrus was staring at him in a way he was never looked at before it made his body feel hot. Leaning forward Sans placed small kisses and nips on the bones in front of him, pressing his body close. Petting the ilium Sans used his tongue to flick over the surfaces before him tasting the magic that began to form and bead on the bones. There was a faint sweetness to it but not enough, Sans began searching for more of that sweet juice on his tongue.

“Sans, I can’t with you so close, please” Blushing Papyrus struggled to keep his magic from forming. Realizing what he meant Sans backed away long enough for the magic to coalesce into a large phallus much large then Sans’s actual body. Precum was already dribbling from the slit. 

Sans lightly pet the phallus in front of him feeling the heat it gave off. Coiling around the shaft Sans was astonished, he had no idea it could be this big. The introductory pictures did it no justice. While Sans was examining Papyrus dick, Papyrus himself was struggling. He had promised he would not touch Sans, that he would let Sans explore to his soul’s content at his own pace. But Papyrus saw for one split moment when his magic formed that Sans’s eyes and flickered into shining blue hearts. Those tiny hands caressing his symphysis and ilium. His small warm little body curled tight around the head of his cock with the little tail tip twitching in curiosity. That mystified and awed look on his face as he had both his hands touching the tip face hovering so close to his urethra he could feel that warm little breath. He couldn’t help the tiny twitches his hips would give.

Sans was oblivious to the struggle going above and below him, Papyrus’s cock was so warm! And it even smelled good like those oranges he had tried to feed him. Noticing the liquid was about to slide off the side Sans lent forward and licked across the hole the pre-cum was coming out of. Stars! It tasted so good! Leaning forward sans fit his mouth directly over the hole and started to suckle moaning. His body was screaming for this. Undulating his body to encourage more of that savory liquid sans hugged under the head as much as he could, his arms weren’t wide enough to wrap around it.

Screaming out Papyrus head tilted back gazing blindly at the ceiling. Sans was sucking on him so hard he could feel every drop of his pleasure being forced out of him. Clawing at the couch cushions Papyrus sent a mental ‘thank you’ to Stretch. Sans had never showed such energy or vigor in any act he did but he was so lively now. Looking back down Papyrus took in the sight of his tiny little lover struggling to drink all he was being given, hands pawing at his cock head, little body rubbing itself against his dick. Audible gulps and swallows could be heard. He couldn’t tear is eyes away.

Little Sans felt so good, he hadn’t felt this full and content since he was a hatchling at the nursery. But there was an annoying itch at the base of his body. Pulling off from his suckling with a lewd pop he looked down at his body. He had been Grinding himself against Papyrus, his cloaca was now swollen and dripping and it felt so good to press it messily against the side of that dick. Moaning out Sans pressed himself harder against Papyrus again and started licking up what had dribbled out while he was distracted. Unable to stop his hisses of pleasure or moans of satisfaction he immersed himself in his task. Noticing the cock was tensing rhythmically in his hold and the magic he was swallowing was getting thicker Sans looked up at Papyrus. Opening is mouth sticking his tongue out he licked circles around the entrance, pleading with his eyes he hadn’t realized he was so hungry. 

A scream was ripped from Papyrus’s mouth as he came, painting Sans’s face and hungry mouth with his thick cum. Unable to help himself one of his hands came up unbidden pressing Sans close, panting as Sans licked and gulped everything that landed on or around him. His little tummy began to bulge but Sans wasn’t stopping until everything was clean until he had consumed this magic so freely given. 

Once Sans’s had consumed all he could he found himself lifted and cradled against a warm chest a thumb petting his distended stomach. He should be angry that Papyrus touched him when he told him not to but he was so content. But Sans was still itchy, it burned now maybe… he could make another choice? Pushing the thumb petting him he lowered it down to his twitching opening. Feeling the full body flinch Sans whined and rutted against the thumb. “pleeease?” slowly pronouncing the word he looked at Papyrus in askance.

Papyrus didn’t need to be asked twice. Quickly rotating his thumb in a circle around the entrance he watched that tiny body shriek and stiffen, the once limp tail thrashing in his hold. “You look so cute Sans I can’t help myself. You did so good, look at you! Your stuffed full, your little tummy is bulging.” Pressing a gentle kiss to the stomach Papyrus flicked his thumb over the top of the cloaca where he could see a round bud, Sans cute little clitoris. Letting Sans cling to the side of his face as he rubbed Sans dripping slit and pressed small kisses all over Sans body and tummy. “Whenever you want Sans, whenever you need me, I am here for you and I love you so much. Even if you never feel that way for me I can’t imagine my life with out you. So please Live, Eat, Grow!” Pressing his thumb firmly to San’s button he gave a harsh flick. Screaming Sans came squirting, blue juices running down his body. He quickly went limp. The sensory overload and such vigorous actions with his magical reserves so low he couldn’t take it and passed out.

Chuckling Papyrus pressed more kisses over Sans ‘s face. His pet really was the cutest. Going to the bathroom to clean them off Papyrus made a mental note to buy Stretch and Blue a present as a thank you. After he had cleaned them both up Papyrus cuddled in bed. A nap doesn’t sound that bad. Sans was coiled tightly around Papyrus hands snoring softly, little tummy still visible and glowing faintly of orange. Smiling Papyrus laid one more kiss on Sans’s face and cuddled him close to his neck to sleep. 

Yes he decided, he made the right choice adopting that quiet sleepy little snake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in order to get them accustomed to being handled the moment a Hybrid is born/hatched they are picked up even if they don’t want to be. To get them used to bigger hands picking them up and carrying them. From the moment he hatched Sans was picked up and cleaned, and then restrained as he saw his brothers hatch and the incident with Blue and Red happen. 
> 
> Every time he did something he wasn’t supposed to or plans were made for him he had no choice but to be picked up and moved away. fighting back didn’t help they just but him in a time out zone away from his brothers and he hated being separated from them. Eventually he kind of gave up. the bigger guy would always win so why bother trying? So he let himself be carried and treated like a fancy doll kind of thing. It was only till later he was able to understand why he was handled and treated this way but his mind set had firmly taken root.


	5. Swapcest chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life through Blue's eyes and then through his and Stretch.

Hatching

This one was warm and happy. The place was dark but someone was there with This One. This One Loves That one and Those Ones that This one can hear nearby. The place was getting smaller and This One and That One wanted out! With a giant heave These Ones broke through the place and were greeted with SCREAMING. What’s going on!? This One is cold, That One is screaming and Those Ones are gone?!

 

Learning

This One now known as Hatchling three is tired. Hatchling Three is now a couple weeks old and learning new things. Which is really fun! …Today Hatchling Three learned something they didn’t want to know. The scars on Those On…Hatchling Two and Hatchling Four is his fault.   
The big person told Hatchling Three how he was born and that it’s his fault Hatchling Two cries and has a scar on his eye, and that it is his fault that Hatchling Four, his twin, has a mark as well. Hatchling three just wanted to coil up and cry. When Hatchling One found him crying Hatchling Three told him what the big one taught him. Hatchling One left, but he came back later with his brothers and they coiled tight for comfort. Hatchling Three is surprised, the big one is gone there is a new big one here but why had they put Hatchling One in time out while he was hiding?

 

Mannerism

The nest was finally clean! Hatchling One was under his lamp, Hatchling Four was chewing his favorite toy and Hatchling Two was wrapped safely in Hatchling Three’s arms, Yes, he would care for his brothers…it’s the least he can do for hurting them… If they needed anything Hatchling Three would handle it. He promises.

 

Adoption

When they left the big place they were brought to the new place with lots of sound and other hybrids. They were going to be adopted! Hatchling Three knows his brothers would find good homes! They were perfect! 

Today someone who looked kind of like them came by. He introduced himself as Stretch, that he was looking for a companion. Hatchling Three first showed him Hatchling one rolled him over and made him wave. The he quickly wiggled to Hatchling Two who hid behind Hatchling One and began to sniffle, perhaps not. About to introduce this Stretch to his twin he was halted by a soft finger lightly rubbing his head. Stretch began to speak but Hatchling Three didn’t understand to well all the words he was so flustered. He did understand the words cute, small, eager and perfect. Was this Stretch talking about …him? Stars burst into his eyes, but he didn’t deserve adoption he was bad, if he gets adopted it will be his fault again. He doesn’t want it to be his fault again, so he fled.

Later after Stretch had left after and Hatchling Three refused to come out his brothers came to him. They told him his habit to blame himself had gone on long enough. What had happened was not his fault and the big one was wrong. Hatchling Three doesn’t need to baby them they are bigger now. That night they coiled around each other again like they did when they were small and new.

When Stretch Returned Hatchling Three greeted him and held tightly the finger that was held out to him. Perhaps Hatchling Three could be happy to? Stretch came by often, talked to Hatchling Three and even played with his brothers. Stretch explained to Hatchling Three he would like to take him home, looking back at his brothers smiles, Hatchling Three agreed.

The next day Stretch returned with three other big ones that kind of looked like him. When Hatchling Three was lifted out of the terrarium he noticed a lot of things from his higher vantage point now snuggled in Stretch’s hands. Hatchling one was pretending to be asleep but was smiling, Hatchling Two whom never approached anyone but one other, was reaching upwards to a stranger begging to be held. Hatching Four was trying to hide his tears while one of the big ones was reaching out to comfort him. Maybe just maybe his brothers would be adopted to?

 

House Life

Hatchli-…Blue was happy. Stretch was really kind to him! He brought him yummy foods to try that were so much better than the pellets that were fed to them at the other big places. Blue liked the food on Stretch’s plate the most it made his tummy feel good and warm. Stretch talked to him a lot to, never pushed him and never left him behind. When Stretch had to go to work (he didn’t understand that too much) Blue was left in a play area, he had lots of toys and water and a heating lamp. He even had a stuffed animal he could coil around and chew!

Stretch showed him pictures today! Stretch explained to him what a phone was and showed him his brothers! They did get adopted! He can even TALK and SEE his brothers on the phone! But he can’t touch them maybe Stretch can take them on a ‘playdate’ Blue thinks it was called. Blue felt happy, and its ok! it’s not his fault. Blue had comfy pillow to lay on, and a play area, he had yummy foods, and loving hands. Blue could even sleep with Stretch on his bed! So waaaaarm <3 oh oh oh Stretch made him clothes to! He looks pretty~

 

Feeding

Blue was happy really, he was…but he wasn’t feeling well. He knows the pellets are good for him but they taste so bad he can’t keep them down, and the yummy foods Stretch gave him as treats were so much better! Tacos were the best why can’t he only eat those? The sweet thing called honey was good to can’t he just have those? Blue had whined and begged but Stretch kept telling him no, he hated no.

The food tasted…different today. It LOOKED like a taco and it smelled kind of like a taco? It smelled kind of sweet, maybe Stretch put honey in it!? Eating it quickly Blue felt satisfied. Blue noticed all his food started to smell sweet, and Stretch took a lot longer making it. Blue also felt…better? Like if he was eating the pellets again, Blue felt like he had lots of energy, like he couldn’t sit still. He was going to see if Stretch was doing something new! He liked learning new things!

 

Lewd

Blue learned something new today! The sweetness in his food was Stretch’s magic! Blue had caught Stretch in the kitchen touching his dick! He learned about those at the first big place. When Stretch came he put it in a honey bottle and squirted it on Blue’s food. That night when blue ate he made sure to pay attention to Stretch. Stretch watched him eat it, Blue felt warm and tingly. Every time Blue ate, Stretch watched him.

Blue wanted more of the tingly feeling, was it the magic? When Stretch went out to work, Blue had wiggled his way on the counter carefully until he could reach the honey bottle. Coiling his body around it Blue struggled to get the lid off but he wasn’t strong enough. In his frustration, his coils kept tightening until the top popped off and Blue was covered in the Magic. It smelled so good! Blue began to lick it off his body, using his hands to grab globs of the magic he stuffed it into his mouth moaning at the flavor. Hearing a sharp inhale of air, Blue looked over to see that Stretch had come home early and was watching him, eye lit with magic.

When Stretch tried to remove the bottle from Blue’s coils, Blue hissed and bit at his fingers. This was his prey! Stretch stayed staring at him until Blue ate every last drop. When he released the crushed bottle, he reached up sleepily for Stretch to pick him up. Blue vaguely remembered being cleaned and bundled into a blanket. When he woke up he was snuggled into Stretch’s chest being pet. Stretch noticing he was awake sat up and explained to him what he had been doing to Blue’s food. Seeing the nervousness and tears beading at Stretch’s eyes, Blue was confused. Stretch was only trying to care for him! It wasn’t his fault…it was Blue’s he just had to be stubborn and do things without thinking again.

Starting to cry, Blue held tight to Stretch’s face. “Sssowwy, I ssowwy! Try help meeee. Dun cry peassss lav you! Lav me pleaasss” Blue had never tried to speak before but he couldn’t let what happened to his brothers happen to Stretch to. Blue loved Stretch, he made Blue feel happy and accepted. Blue didn’t have to over work himself to make Stretch happy or feel guilt squeeze his soul over things he couldn’t control or understand.

They held each other apologizing, whispering words of love so only the other could hear. As if a loud sound would destroy this precious moment. After that they continued treating the other as only proper mates should, and Blue had made it clear Stretch was his mate now. Soft kisses were exchanged and gentle touches. 

Blue demanded that he would take his meals from the source but that he also wasn’t giving up his snacking. Blue was insatiable, when he discovered he had a penis to and inserting fingers into his hole felt good Stretch would often find Blue fingering himself during meals. Blue even tried to feed him. Humping away on Stretch’s tongue and coiling around his neck until Stretch swallowed it all. Stretch didn’t have the heart to tell him he wasn’t being fed from it but damn did he enjoy seeing Blue whine and clasp his face tight, his little hips pushing forward. Holding his Little pet in one hand while he used his other to push into a clenching pussy was always a sight to behold. Blue couldn’t sit still during this, he would squirm and beg, he would clench his hands to his chest biting his tiny scarf begging for more.  
Recently when Blue would play with his dick for pleasure and not feeding he would press his weeping slit to the tip of Stretch’s cock when he came taking all his cum inside him. Filled to bursting Blue’s little eyes would change to hearts, screaming out in bliss hissing ‘ I love yous’. 

Blue began to grow both physically, mentally and emotionally he became more outgoing. He practiced his words and spoke his mind often and loudly. Neither one could remember a happier time.

 

Aftermath

It was some time after Papyrus had come by looking for advice and caught them during a feeding session. Stretch began to broach this subject with his other friends. Damn was he surprised that they had long ago been in a relationship with their pets. Cherry was a needy thing and Black demanding. Maybe when Papyrus’s Sans was better they could set up a hang-out day? 

Gazing into the eyes of his beloved Stretch smiled, Things looked good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt really bad i made you guys wait weeks for the last chapter so i popped this one out a little quicker. Here’s life from Blue’s eyes and then through his and Stretch’s its lewd toward the end. Mini chapters/Drabbles/stories of different instances.
> 
> The Snake sans are the creation of @eli-sin-g @sinfulsanspar and @snassystuff . this is just my AU spin of it with world building and stuff. 
> 
> kudos and comment if you like it helps encourage me!


	6. Fellcest Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherry and Bosses life together from hatching to play date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not the creator of Lamia!Sans this is just my interpretation of it! i'm over on tumblr! name is DamnedXFate do not follow me if you are a minor! do not read this if you are a minor!

Hatching

 

This One was so excited! They couldn’t wait to meet the other ones! They were going to play! Oh, This One hoped they liked This One!  
Pushing out of the warm place was hard and This One felt so tired, but look- 

PaIN It huRTS 

screaming This One trashed their body and lashed their hands confused. What had happened? Who was hurting This One? Screams joined his, sounds blended together, This One couldn’t breathe!

Until…warmth. A soothing pulse surrounded this one, a deep voice, a serene magic. This One was being held against something, it beat steadily against This One’s body. Calm…This One slept.

 

Hatchling Life

Hatchling Two knows he is different than the others, he isn’t supposed to cry so much or whimper. He isn’t supposed to cling to his brothers or the Caretaker. But Hatchling Two doesn’t want to be alone, what if he gets hurt again? What if his brothers get hurt again? What if HE hurts his brothers again?

Hyperventilating Hatchling Two felt himself picked up and magic gently pulsed through his body. It was him! Their Caretaker, he was the one who healed Hatchling Two after the ‘incident’. The red magic and gruff voice had an instant effect on him. This was his happiness, this person right here. They made everything okay in the world and nothing could go wrong!

Or so he had thought until they were packed and moved to the adoption center and the caretaker was left behind with a promise to find him.

 

Adoption Center

Hatching Two spent the next few days coiled tightly around his elder brother, or clinging tightly two one of his smaller twin siblings when they would sit still long enough. The Caretaker was gone, who would take the hurt away now? Hatchling Two didn’t feel like eating or moving, he just wanted to sleep. Caretaker had promised to always be there for him that he would find him, so, where was he?

Nearly a month later he was awoken by his smaller blue brother. There was another big one at their cage. He didn’t like the big ones that came and stared at them, they always tried to touch him and their hands were wrong! Looking at the big one Hatchling Two felt like crying, they looked like Caretaker but they were wrong, wrong WRONG. He burrowed himself behind his bigger brother and stayed there, listening. His brother deserved to be happy, to find happiness. He had spent so much time caring for them and if what this Big one was telling his brother true then maybe they should encourage it?

 

Hatchling Two loves his brothers very much, that is one thing he is very certain of. He knows logically that what happened isn’t anyone’s fault, and he isn’t to blame and neither is his blue brother. That night they huddle together and talk once more with their souls like they did when they were small and knew no words. When the big one came back Hatchling Two watched smiling when his blue brother was held and talked to, and he stayed smiling every time the big one came back.

 

Adoption

 

Today was the day they had to say good-bye. He would miss his blue brother. Perhaps they would be able to keep in touch somehow. Hatchling Two was sleeping when the big one came, he was tired, he had cried himself to sleep, wondering of all the things that would happen out there to his small brother. 

When he felt it…that warmth! That voice! Opening his eyes Hatchling Two uncoiled himself rapidly and looked upward in awe. It was him! The Caretaker! Crying loudly Hatchling two slithered quickly toward the edge of the cage raising his hands and pawing the glass. He wanted to be held, pick him up please!

Hands quickly grasped him, one under his arms and one around his coils just how he liked! Pressing himself against the Soul Beat below his cheek, Hatchling Two squeaked loudly as he cried, Caretaker came! The gruff voice shushed him and begged him to stay silent, that he would explain everything soon but to stay calm. Magic was pulsed gently once more through his body.

“I need you to trust me, I will be back to adopt you. Stay calm my little Cherry, just stay calm. I promised you, didn’t I?” A small kiss was pressed to his forehead and he was gently placed back into the cage. Cherry wasn’t scared. He wasn’t scared at all he knew Caretaker was coming back. That night the newly dubbed Cherry slept calmly, no tears.

The very next day Caretaker came back, papers were filled and Cherry was adopted. Caretaker kept his promise.

 

Home Life

Cherry was so happy. Caretaker was the best there ever was, even if he was silly. Caretaker explained to him when they got home that Caretaker had a persona to uphold. Caretaker, whose name is Edge, was a “tough guy” and if his friends knew he volunteered at a Hybrid care center they would tease him. Cherry thought it was silly, it was “tough” raising baby hybrids so why can’t they know? It didn’t matter anyway. 

Care-*ahem* Boss (he wants to be called Boss because it sounds “tougher” he loves his Boss!) apologized to him for taking so long to come for him. Caretakers sign a contract that they can’t adopt any Hybrids they have personally handled while working at a center or up to a month after working at a center. To ensure the Hybrid has more options of people to be adopted by which Cherry thought was stupid he only wanted Boss. 

Oh! Boss told him his brothers were adopted to! The other Big ones that came with the first Big one and Boss adopted his brothers, that means they can always visit each other. Maybe things won’t be so scary anymore.

Life was good for him. Cherry had the softest clothes and pillows to rest on. He had lots of stuffed animals to pounce on and Boss took lots of pictures of him on his phone. He even got to see his brothers often! He liked when Boss carried him but usually he rode on a special pocket sewn into Boss’s scarf, there he could hide and cuddle up to Boss whenever he wanted. Boss usually worked from home on his computer, but sometimes when he went out he always brought something nice for Cherry. Once he brought something called a Burger with mustard, oooo it was so good Cherry ate the whole thing! Boss said not get used to it but Cherry hoped Boss would bring more.

The end of the day was Cherry’s favorite time. Boss and he had Play time.

 

Play Time

One of the things Cherry liked about Boss is that he was straight to the point. He told Cherry everything as it was so Cherry didn’t have to get anxious second guessing himself. Boss told him that Cherry could eat all the food he wanted (within reason) but he had to maintain his health. One method was the enriched food from the care center another was much more pleasurable and brought he and Boss closer together. 

Coiling tighter around Boss’s girth it was obvious what Cherry picked. Laving his tongue around the head Cherry moaned out rubbing his swollen slit against the underside. Boss’s Cock tasted so good~ he loved Boss’s cum, he loved when his tummy was filled with Boss’s spicy sticky cum! Suckling the head Cherry slipped one of his hands downward pressing two of his fingers inside his pussy. He couldn’t reach as far as boss could but it still felt good.

“Boss, moar moar!” Posing his hungry mouth above the slit at Boss’s cock head Cherry looked pleadingly up at him. Squeaking as a hand was wrapped around his back he was bodily moved up and down Boss’s cock like a toy. Moaning out Cherry curled his arms and tail tighter waiting ecstatically for his favorite food, better then burgers better then mustard! Feeling the Cock grow and pulsate Cherry wiggled out of the grasping hand and latched onto the head swallowing everything, he wasn’t going to waste a single drop of his precious Boss’s cum.

“Rrrr, my hungry little slut. Does it really taste that good hm?“ Boss Murmured above Cherry as he cleaned Boss’s cock to make sure he didn’t miss anything. 

“Good, Boss ahn moar? No moar?” he whined licking his mouth for any residue. Once his face was clean Cherry licked the fingers he had stuffed inside himself, it wasn’t as yummy as Boss but it would do for now.

“So good Cherry. You’ve gotten so big” his body was cupped once more and a thumb was rubbed down his stomach over his slit and back again “it’s my turn to play”

Squealing out as he was lifted Cherry grasped the sides of Boss’s face as he circled his tongue around Cherry’s entrance. Boss was so good with his tongue and he reached so deep. 

“in, In here, yes moar!” Using his hands Cherry spread the lips of this glistening slit.   
The vibration of Boss’s chuckle felt good but the tongue wiggling into his body is what had him screaming. Cherry tried to grab Boss’s face again but his arms were quickly pinned between Boss’s fingers and his tail grabbed. Cherry was at Boss’s mercy. Shrieking he threw his head back his tongue flicking out tasting their heated Magic in the air. With Boss everything was good, there were no problems, and nothing could hurt him. 

“boossssss” Eye lights flickered into hearts when the tongue was curled inward, burrowing deeper. Glancing down Cherry could see the darker red of Boss’s magic shining through his bulging stomach, and further down the dark red of Boss’s tongue. Glancing up their eyes made contact and the warmth Cherry saw reflected back at him was enough to push him over the edge. Sobbing his body quaked and clenched, bearing down and trying to curl up the sensations too much. Boss’s mouth sealed over his pussy and his juices were gently suckled away, Cherry moaned deliriously at the prolonged stimulation. It felt so good, his pussy felt so goooood.

Later after he had been cleaned up Cherry was wrapped in his new favorite blanket (Boss bought it just for him, it had little mice on it) Cherry rested on Boss’s chest listening to his Soul Beat and Boss’s Magic flowing through him. Boss was always his and he was always going to belong to Boss.

 

Aftermath

Cherry still got nervous a lot, and sometimes the world became too much for him. When it did Boss was there to comfort him. Sometimes he was even able to do it on his own and Boss was so proud of him! He had gotten bigger to, he could wrap around Boss’s shoulders but Boss still carried him like he was a hatchling still, he was so cool. 

Cherry was happy and so were his brothers. Tomorrow they were going to meet up at Papyrus and Sans’s house for a play date. He hadn’t seen his older brother in so long. Cherry knew he was having a hard time eating and that Papyrus had approached Blue’s big one for advice, Boss never kept anything from him when it came to his brothers.

Yea he was different from the other Hybrids, and different from his brothers. Boss was different to, what people saw and who he saw were two different people but it didn’t matter. They were happy and together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys i was really sick this week. Here is life through Cherry’s eyes! i want to emphasize a bit the beginning you see how Cherry’s personality would of been like if the incident at hatching (spoken of in the world building chapter) would not have happened. 
> 
> My HC for Edge is he is tough, he is mean, but he has a soft spot for animals but no one else needs to know shit!  
> I also want to point out he says Boss a lot i did that on purpose, Boss is literally Cherry’s world. He knows his brothers are happy and taken care of so hes not worried about them. Boss is his focus.


	7. Swapfell Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim adopted a very angry spoiled snake, and Blue is very lewd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. I haven't been doing well emotionally and finally was able to sit myself down long enough to work on this. i hope you all forgive me with this extra long chapter of over 4k words!
> 
> Remember if your younger then 18 STOP READING THIS

**Hatching**  
  
Since as far back as This One can remember, This One has never been alone. In the warm place, there had always been another. Arms and tails tightly coiled, Souls beating in sync. Even when the warm place grew to small they still pressed tightly to one another willingly. When they struggled to free themselves from the warm place This one was upset, The Other was pulling away and when they separated all This One felt was pain.  
  
So  
Much  
Pain  
And  
Loneliness  
  
  
**Development**  
  
Hatchling Four clung tighter to his plush bear. His twin, Hatchling Three, was off making a nuisance of himself again. Sinking his developing fangs further into the neck of the bear, Hatchling Four began to growl. A deep seeded anger had begun to build inside him, HIS twin spent all his time fussing over the other hatchlings and the big ones that he was often left on his own.  
  
Ignoring the tears beading at the corner of his eyes Hatchling Four began to rip at the plush bear growling. When gentle hands cradled his body Hatchling Four turned to bite the offending appendage until a treat was shoved in to his snapping mouth. Looking up he saw several big ones smiling down at him. They were talking to him sweetly, murmuring in hushed tones, petting his body and holding out treats for him.   
  
Were they comforting him? It was similar to what his twin would do when he wasn’t busy. Hatchling Four quickly put everything together, they saw his tantrum and came to soothe him. The more he fussed, they more they pampered him. Smiling he accepted another treat, he could use this. His twin’s comfort would always be better, no one would be better than him, but this…he could get used to this.  
  
  
**Learning**  
  
Hatchling Four picked up things quickly. Hatchling Three often scolded him for taking advantage of the big ones but Hatchling Four cared little for them. When he was cold, a quick nudge at Hatchling One always gave him the best warm spot. When he wanted a toy to chew he would just have to take one of Hatchling Two’s whom never fought back, just hid. When he wanted to be held though his dear twin was always there with arms out stretched smiling at him.  On the times, he wasn’t available and Hatchling Four wanted something he would begin to hiss, and thrash until one of the big ones came. They always had sweet treats for him to chew and praises to give.  
  
Hatchling Four also learned the best places to bite. His siblings were HIS.  There were Several big ones (he was told they were called humans and monsters but he didn’t care much for that either) in charge of caring for them. They each had their own personal Caretaker. When Hatchling Three’s care taker told him those horrible things, Hatchling Four learned a new emotion. Absolute Rage. By the time Hatchling Four was pulled off the big one their hands had been pouring blood. They never saw that big one again and no longer was Hatchling Four allowed to be handled without proper gloves.  
  
That night though all the hatchlings reaffirmed their bonds.  Their arms held each other, and their tails knotted, they thrummed their souls. Feelings of love, safety, adoration, and comfort pulsed all through their enclosure. Pressed chest to chest Hatchling Four and Hatchling Three smiled at one another, their bond was unbreakable.  
  
When they received their final lesson, Hatchling Four felt his soul crack. They would be shipped to another building where they would be adopted. They would be separated. Hatchling Four began to cry and refused any comfort.  
  
  
                                                                                                            **Adoption Center**  
  
The new center was annoying to say the least. People would come to see them, but a sign had been placed outside their case warning “DO NOT TOUCH”. No longer was Hatchling Four given treats when bored, or picked up and praised. He spent much of his time pouting, wrapped around one of his siblings.  
  
Ever looming was the threat of separation and the thought felt like it was killing him. He warned off any would-be adopters. It didn’t matter to him which of his siblings they came to look at or even if they came to look at himself. He would attempt to strike at them and pull his siblings behind him. The smallest of his clutch he might be, but he made up for it in ferocity.  
  
One day a large monster came up to their cage while Hatchling Four was distracted with a new toy that had been placed in their enclosure. In his one slip, he had let what he feared most happen. Someone was now interested in one of his brothers and not just any of his brothers, but his twin. Hatchling Four was a little selfish he knew. He liked things a certain way and loved when people praised him and gave him treats. He also loved his brothers with everything he was and only wanted the best for them. He didn’t blame Hatchling Two for clawing him or his twin for being scattered and distracted.  
  
Hatchling Four wasn’t going to be selfish on this, that didn’t mean he had to like it. So, when the Monster returned again and again to see his twin he allowed it. When his sibling would hiss excitedly about the monster, Stretch he said he name was, he smiled and supported him though he felt his soul tearing. He made sure no one noticed his suffering. He acted just as he always had.  
  
  
**Adoption**  
  
The day came when his twin was to be adopted they slept late, using every available moment they had curled around one another. Stretch arrived with several monsters in tow. He vaguely recognized one from the previous center but didn’t allow himself to be distracted. When a hand came and pulled his sibling from them it took everything in his power not to bite. Hatchling Four while mature was still young and could no longer control his emotions. He began to sob hysterically, they were taking his twin from him. Half his very soul was leaving him. It felt agonizing.  
  
Suddenly he felt a large hand pet along his back and a soothing pulse of comfort wash over him. Looking over he saw it was one of the monsters that had come with Stretch. He was tall, with a crack leading from one eye to a golden replacement tooth. This monster whom was trying to comfort him wore a black jacket trimmed in white fur, black pants, and a purple shirt a similar color to Hatchling Four’s own magic. Hearing his brother call out his final fare wells Hatchling Four snapped out of his daze and began to bite the comforting hand in revenge for distracting him.  
  
Later when he had calmed and was resting snuggled to his remaining brothers he thought back on the day. He remembered the monster that though he was sure felt much pain from the bites, did not pull his hand back. Instead they stayed smiling at him talking to him quietly trying to calm him down. He sounded sincere as if he saw the anguish Hatchling Four was feeling. Like he saw past the tantrum. It was too much, he closed his eyes.  
  
The next day two of the monsters returned. He remembered the Black monster now, he was his red brother’s caretaker. While he was sad another brother was being taken from him he felt mostly numb. He knew distantly that the care taker will cherish and love his brother and that it was the best possible adoption. He stayed wrapped around one of the toys that were placed in their enclosure. It was the one his twin often held and still smelled of him.  
  
He gazed dejectedly as his Red brother left held snuggled to the chest of the care taker until his view was blotted out by the second monster. Why was he here again?  
  
“Hey there little guy, remember me? Nyeh heh my hand remembers you. Your looking calmer but not exactly well. Look at you, you have marks under your eyes” The monster reached a hand out to him. Who was this stranger to touch him? To think he had any right? Lunging forward he latched onto the bandaged hand.  
  
“Sir! Sir please, that Hybrid bites and…Sir?” A attendant had come upon seeing the monster reach into one of the “Do not touch” enclosures. Except the monster was smiling holding the tiny Hybrid to his chest and while the Hybrid was sinking his fangs deeply the monster just kept talking as if he felt nothing at all. Giving them privacy the attendant left, perhaps another of the unique Hybrids would be adopted soon?  
  
“You’re an odd one, aren’t you? I can tell a spoiled little pet when I see one. Your used to getting your way and biting anyone who tells you no aren’t you? Ya little terror.” The monster seemed to be mocking him, ignoring his terrifying bite. Hatchling Four decided to try a different tactic and began to rapidly bite any available unbandaged spot he could find.  
  
“Fuck you’re a cutie. Bigger, meaner things then you have bitten me. You’re a little dragon and your all pissy your siblings are gone. Heh” Hatchling Four squawked in indignation when a kissed was pressed to his temple and he was placed back into the enclosure. He quickly slithered to hide behind his much larger brother and hissed threateningly at the fiend who dared kiss him where only his brothers were allowed. The Fiend left chuckling.  
  
Hearing hissed laughter, Hatchling Four looked over at Hatchling One whom was staring at him with a lazy smirk.  Feeling the amusement radiating off his older brother Hatchling Four slithered off indignantly.  
  
Again and again the monster came back. Every time he was picked up and he always bit the offending hand. The monster brought news though, He talked to him about his adopted brothers. Slowly Hatchling Four began to wait at the edge of the enclosure for his arrival. He never noticed his bites become softer and more like nibbling suckles. The monster never told Hatchling Four his name seemed to find it funny when he would be greeted by hissing growls or disgruntled stares.  
  
Today when the monster picked him up he had an oddly determined look in his face.  
  
“You’re scared I get that. You bite, you scream, you’re a selfish little thing but you love your siblings and that’s why every time I try to take you with me you throw the biggest fit this side of planet. The owners of your brothers are all my friends, we see each other often, we have known each other since child hood. I know for a fact that Papyrus is obsessed with your brother over there. He’s been over Edge’s and Stretch’s house constantly asking questions about what snakes need and I’m damn sure he will ask me anything I might know to. So, let me adopt you, come home with me. “  
  
That was possibly the most he had ever heard this monster speak in one go. He could hear the truth in those words. Hatchling Four looked back toward his remaining brother who was watching them with a smile. Looking back at the monster he nodded his head and then bit him for insulting him. No one gets away with that.  
  
  
                                                                                                          **New accommodations**  
  
It would seem that Slim, his new owners name, had been preparing for his arrival for some time. The new house was filled with all things that Blackberry or Black for short, his new name, could possibly want. There were many toys for him to chew and rip. Which he did to show who was boss. His new enclosure was teeming with sweet smelling plants, a large heated pool for him to soak in, soft sand for him to submerge himself in for surprise attacks and several heating lamps around the house he could easily turn off and on.  
  
He had a large pillow made of the softest material in the middle of the table. He was placed in front of the television which he learned had many entertaining things to see. He kept the remote tightly wrapped in his coils, that was his now.  
  
Slim fed him such delicious foods as well. Small bites of perfectly cooked meats, and high quality magical foods. Black was lacking nothing.  
  
When he was handed a square device he was confused, what was he supposed to do with this? When he focused on it he saw something that made his Soul stutter. It was his twin waving at him! Trying to reach into the device he began to whine and cry, why was his twin in there what was going on. Black began to bite at the offending object.  
  
“Shit! Hey, calm down it’s a phone! Looks it’s your bro shh.” The phone was pulled from his hands and he heard his brothers hisses over the static rushing through his skull. Reaching for the phone once more, his brother was smiling at him on the screen. His soul was bright and pulsing in the rhythm they used when they were smaller. Slim left them alone.  
  
When he came back later he found his little Hybrid curled tight to the phone tears dried on his cheeks. Maybe a play date was in order.  
  
  
  
**Play Date**  
  
Black couldn’t contain himself. Blue was coming over today. Black had picked up all his toys and arranged them neatly. He had hissed and snapped at his owner’s feet when he tried to take a break from picking up. That only got him put on the satin pillow as punishment. Hissing Black fruitlessly tried to slither off it but couldn’t get any traction. Pouting he ignored Slim’s chuckling and began to circle himself into a tight coil eyeing the door.    
  
When the doorbell rang Black couldn’t contain his excitement. He had reared up as far as he could, staring at the door, hands clutched tightly to his chest. The moment they walked in and their eyes met, loud chirping and mews echoed throughout the room.  Black reached his hands out crying. When his brother was brought over he fell back into his pillow. Coiling his body as tightly as he could around his brother he sobbed into his chest peeping as if he was still a new born hatchling.  
  
They don’t know how long they stayed intertwined taking in each other’s scent, pulsing their souls in a rhythm only they knew from the egg. They spoke then, their souls sharing emotions and memories. Words barely needed. When they finally separated Black noticed quickly that his brother had changed. Blue was now much larger and wider then he was. His bones and tail thicker and gleaming with magic.  
  
Black showed his brother all his toys when they were let down from the pillow. Grasping Blue’s hand, he pointed to all his treasures including several shiny objects he had taken and buried in his sand pit. Blue very much enjoyed all the flowers in his enclosure. They sniffed a few and Blue had even taken one to his Owner as a gift. When Black tried to offer Blue one of his gourmet treats Blue refused it gesturing to his round stomach.  
  
Curiously he prodded at his brothers noticeably engorged stomach and chirped a question. The explosive blush and heart shaped eye lights left Black highly confused and even slightly insulted. Who dared drag such a reaction from HIS brother?  
  
Gesticulating wildly Blue began to explain a recent activity he and his owner Stretch had been doing. Black face began to glow brighter and brighter, his brother was doing something so lewd! Hissing wildly when he was grabbed by his much larger twin, he rolled himself in a ball ignoring the teasing pulses.  When a hand slid to the front of his pelvis Black moaned out in surprise.  
  
‘ _Feels good. Show you’_ was pulsed to him through their twin bond as the rubbing continued. One of Blue’s arms was crossed over his chest kneading his lower ribs as his other stimulated him. His tail was tightly caught and slowly rubbed as well. Mwehing Black arched his back as much as he could.  
__  
‘Remember, have two. Parts that come out. Parts that go in. Stretch gives me parts that come out. Taste good. I give him parts that go in. Give me both’  
  
Feeling his magic coalesce at his brother’s insistence Black bit his tongue futilely as his penis were grabbed and stimulated simultaneously.  Their new size difference meant that Blue’s hand could grab his appendages, pressing them together as he rubbed his hands up and down.  
  
‘ _Stretch magic taste good, belly so full, is best magic. I grow!_ ’ Blue kept up his litany of praises toward this act.  
  
‘ _scared, weird. Bad scary but good aahn’_ Black pulsed back his mind jumbled. Would Slim do this to him? Why hadn’t he yet?  
  
A sudden presence at his slit had Black resisting Blues tight hold. Blue had slid Black’s own tail tip close to his opening. Starring open mouthed Black mwehed long and low as his own tail was fed into his pussy by his brother.  
  
_‘Goooood, aaa-hn brother, full, hurts bit but_ ‘his words trailed off into a whimper.  
  
Subconsciously he began to gyrate his hips, pushing himself upward into his brothers pumping hands then downward on his penetrating tail.  
  
_‘Look brother, they like it, like us’_ the hand fondling his ribs grasped his chin and brought his head upwards.  
  
Staring at them from the kitchen was their Owners. Slim had his phone out recording them, his mouth pulled into a feral grin. Stretch on the other hand, entire face was glowing orange his mouth hanging open.  
  
Growling he tried to lunge at them, how dare they stare! His head was once more directed back and his brother quickly silenced his growls by pushing his tongue deeply into his mouth. Trailing off into a whine Black allowed himself to be lost once more in the hazed pleasure his twin brought him.  
  
The hands quickly began to pump him at a stronger pace as his tail pushed deeper in and out. Opening one of his eyes he looked over at his Owner. When they met his owner licked his lips and lightly pet himself through his pants. Blushing Black cried out spilling into his brother’s hand. He went limp in his brother’s arms, his tail sliding out covered in a light purple liquid. Blue laid him down limply on the pillow as he brought his cum stained hand to his mouth and began to clean it.  
  
Hissing Black hid his face not believing his brother had become so lewd. His body felt lethargic and he couldn’t stop it from shaking. Brought to his brother’s chest he felt his head being pet just like Blue did when they were younger and he drifted off to sleep ignoring their Owners hushed argument.  
  
  
                                                                                                          **Lewd**  
  
Blue had come to visit him several times since that first play date. Each time Black found himself molested in some way, shape or form. He had been tasted from both his penis and from his pussy and had tasted his brother in return. While they would use their fingers, tongue and even their tails Blue would not allow Black to have full intercourse with him. Saying that he was in a relationship with Stretch and that one-day Black would understand.  
  
 Black doubted it.  Since that day Slim would watch Black but never approached him in such a way. Never again had Black seen that lust full look on Slim’s face, that marmalade colored tongue or its matching glow barely muted by his dark colored pants. Black knew Slim still watched the video he had recorded, at night he could faintly hear his own hissing moans issuing from Slim’s room. Every time Blue came to visit and they would play while he never saw him, Black could always feel Slim watching. He refused to admit that the thought of his Owner’s eyes on him made his nether regions pulse and moisten.  
  
Every weekend Blue came over for them to hang out, on some occasions Cherry even visited them. It was breath taking to see how much his nervous brother had changed. While he still held himself as small as possible, would often glance back to his owner he would wander around the house and even rough housed with them. Black remained much smaller than his siblings. Even smaller then Sans whom has yet to visit but they all often converse using their owner’s phones.  
  
This weekend none of his siblings could come over. It was heat season and even his loving, amorous twin had no attention to spare for him. His calls were left unanswered. Mewing to himself Black stayed inside his enclosure hidden in his flowers. His slit was dripping copiously and it was awkward trying to move around with both his penis jutted proudly into the air. His owner was of no help, he acted as if nothing was wrong. Still fed him small bites of food, still talked to him absent mindedly. Whimpering Black hid himself further.  
  
Black had tried masturbating like Blue had taught him, his tail tip was soaked completely with his juices but he couldn’t reach climax. Tears began to bead his eyes as he heard his Owner laugh from his position on the couch. He was just sitting there watching some stupid television show while Black suffered. Feeling a familiar rage forming inside him Black did something he hadn’t done since he was much smaller. He began to rage.  
  
Hissing, screaming, growling he began to rip at his enclosure. Pulling apart the flowers, knocking over the heating lamp, Black took out all his rage. He saw only red. He didn’t feel himself being picked up or even taste the marrow in his mouth when he bit savagely at the invading hand. His mind only cleared when warm heat was tightly sealed over his penises.  
  
Sobbing at the sensation, Black’s body seized as he came copiously into the others mouth. Panting the red left his vision slowly. In front of him was Slim licking his lips with that same.damn.tongue. Hissing Black jerked forward chomping down on it. His jaws were quickly pinched open and he was left pinned by the holding hands.  
  
“Damn, I was gonna wait for you to approach me, that’s what all the guides said doesn’t really matter now does it?  You always were too quick to get angry. Hard as heck not to turn you on your back and have my way with your tiny body. Seeing you wiggle around like a worm with your brothers. Think about what you want Black. I brought you into my home, made you a part of my family. I have gotten anything your greedy little heart could desire. But your mine pet, and If you agree to letting me have you, your gonna stay mine forever. Understand? Your bros can touch you, you can touch them but this?” a fingertip was pushed against his slit barely breaching him. “This is mine, what do you say pet? Ready for a good time?”  
  
Black didn’t waste time, when he wanted something he did everything he could to get it, this time wasn’t any different. Hissing loudly, he whipped his tail around the probing fingertip and jammed it deeper into his clenching debts. The resulting laughter shook his body but Black didn’t care as he chased his orgasm with a single-minded determination. Flexing his hips against the fingers, Blacks tongue lolled out of his mouth only for it to be shoved back in by another finger-tip.  
  
Slim had a Black pinned by his mouth and pelvis pushing himself in and out in alternating rhythms.  Holding the little snaked splayed open he laughed at the mental image of the snake looking like a corn on the cob. Thinking Slim was laughing at him Black tried to bite him but couldn’t close his jaw. Slim leaned his head down and laved his tongue over the displayed stomach and ribs. Twinning it over and around, sucking at the soft magic, Pressing his cold piercing to it.  
  
Slowly sliding the tip of his tongue down his circled it once, twice around the two-quivering penis before closing his mouth around them. Letting the tiny snake grasping hands guide his bobbing head he swallowed the near constant stream of cum that was being poured into his mouth. The tiny fruity taste such a difference from his pet’s tart attitude.  
  
Finally paying attention to the whines and pushing hands he released the quivering penis that quickly dispelled back into the body. It seems that part had been fully satisfied. Pulling his fingers out of his pet, he laid the delirious little Hybrid over one of his legs. Unbuckling his pants, he freed his heavily pierced cock. It was large and noticeably thick with three piercings below the head. It was swollen and unable to hold itself up from its own weight.  
  
Tapping the snake to gain his attention Slim grabbed his cock and gave himself a few strokes to calm himself.  
  
“If I feed you like this, heat or not, it will be the only magic you get from me, not gonna waste any more money on that gourmet shit. I’m not going to be able to hold myself back, do you understand?” He kept languidly stroking himself watching a myriad of emotions cross Blacks face. He couldn’t stop the satisfied smirk that crossed his face when shaking hands came out and Black pulled himself over and onto the much larger object.  
  
His panting breath didn’t cover the heat that was pouring off the head of Slim’s cock. Lightly rasping his tongue across the slit Black couldn’t stop himself from moaning. Slim tasted dark, like those chocolates he sometimes gave Black, but with a spiciness to it. Suckling the tip Blacks body slowly pulled itself around Slims phallus. Craving more of the taste he used his hands and wrapped them as far around as he could and began to squeeze upward.  
  
“Fuck you look gorgeous like that little dragon. Drink it up, I wonder if you’ll be as much as a cum slut as your bros? Hmm can’t wait to feed you every day, see my magic glowing inside you. Let me see those little hearts” a large hand gripped him tightly and Slim used like a cheap toy. His body went limp to avoid injury and he was used like a fleshlight. Slim had both of his hands on his cock now, one holding Black’s over sensitive body to the head and the other jacking off the base.  
  
“Gonna cum my little Black berry make sure to drink it aaaaall up FUCK Aahhh yeees” a hand pried his mouth open and orange clouded his entire vision. Swallowing as much as he could Black’s last thoughts were that he was going to bite Slim for treating him this way.  
  
  
**Aftermath**  
  
Slim took another two pain killers. Later when Black had woken up cleaned and cradled in his arms, he had nearly ripped Slim’s hand off. He was currently wrapped around the T.v remote watching one of his favorite shows nursing a bulging stomach. Hearing his phone’s notification go off, he grabbed it from the table, ignoring the hiss and mock lunge. It was Papyrus on a group chat. Apparently, his Snake was starting to accept his new magical diet and Papyrus wanted to arrange a play date when Sans was healthy enough. Smirking Slim looked over at his Snake who sensed him staring and glowered at him holding the remote protectively. He sent back a confirmation. This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S sans did not go into heat because he was weak from lack of magical food, he had not been consuming papyrus’s magic yet and thus his body could not begin the heat process.


	8. Reunion- Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers are finally reunited after so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys! the last chapter of my story. While it has come a long way and i can see the way improved from one chapter to the next. This has been my first time trying a chapter story like this and i feel so proud of myself.
> 
> Thank you all for joining me on this journey and i really hope you enjoyed it! As a reminder i did not create the lamia!sans. @kolesjoie and continued by @sinfulsanspar @snassystuff . The hybrids and this World Au i did make though.
> 
> Follow me over on tumblr same name! my Tumblr is 18+ though so NO MINORS.

Today was a momentous occasion. For the first time in nearly half a year, a clutch of hybrid brothers would be reunited. Hybrids are a stable fusion of science and magic. Beings created through introducing magic essence to physical matter that manifested souls of their own. They came in many shapes depending on their donated matter but all carried similar traits of calm, even personalities perfect for companionship.   
  
Each newborn Hybrid is hand raised and taught from an early age. Protected by laws these new tiny souls are much coveted and loved by any would be adoptee. Normally they are raised in sibling groups to better round out their personalities. Taught to share and socialize from their first breathe gives them useful problem-solving abilities for future use.  
  
Birth is so heavily monitored to prevent mishaps that when it does happen the resulting Hybrids are given a different protocol for handling. Young Hybrids, especially newborn Hybrids, are heavily influenced by their surroundings and experiences. For this rare clutch of lamia Hybrids their hatching had been painful and terrifying.  
  
All had seemed well as the first lamia pushed himself from his egg passively allowing himself to be cleaned and checked by healers on standby. As the second hatchling emerged and laid there resting still glistening with magic the peaceful atmosphere was broken abruptly with a resounding crack. A rare twin egg nestled closely to where the second hatchling laid recovering had burst open in their excitement to be born. Shards of the egg’s shell had scattered with stunning force catching the second hatchling deeply across the left eye, slicing cleanly. The small red hatchling’s wails of pain were accompanied by frantic claw swipes and a whipping tail. The smaller of the twins had the misfortune to be close enough to the injured hatchling, that its frenzied spasms caught them across their own eye leaving three deep scratches.  
  
What should have been a peaceful, happy occasion had devolved into panicked screams and rushed personnel. When all had settled and each hatchling healed and checked over, the care takers had gathered stunned and silenced. In situations like these the lasting effects on the young Hybrids could make them unsuitable for their intended purpose. Quietly they sat and took in the last few hours in contemplation. The head caretaker a large and kind Rabbit type monster shook off the haze and quickly organized. As per protocol each young snake would have their own personal care taker to help settle the wound to their soul and psyche. She had full confidence that these poor, precious little souls would find forever homes, she was sure of it.  
  
She was right to. There were some hiccups while they stayed at the nursery. An unsavory caretaker that learned their lesson quickly with both a physical and verbal lashing. Surely his hands would forever bear the scars of that day. Tiny squirming bundles each grew into unique personalities, while much different from normal well-behaved Hybrids, were still the cause of many sounds of adoration. When they had been shipped off to an adoption center the Head Caretaker herself wistfully wished she could of kept the loud little cuties, but found herself smirking as one of her prized workers handed in their resignation papers with a look of determination. He would make a perfect owner for the anxious little lamia he had helped raise.  
  
Each snake developed their own strengths and weaknesses, aided by their close sibling bond. It was a fortunate turn of events that the ones who caught their eye would have something akin to a close sibling bond as well. Four monsters, friends since early childhood, each adopted one of the brothers.  Each new pair had their own obstacles to over-come and surely, they did. They went from owner and companion to lovers and mates. While most of the snakes had been able to visit each other and reaffirm their bond, one sibling had taken longer. The first born sadly was the last to be adopted, and the last to form a bond with their owner. That has since been remedied and it was time for a reunion.  
  
                                                                                                                          ~  
  
Papyrus fussed around the house, dusting and readjusting the same nick-knacks he had been fiddling with all morning. While his friends had been to his house many times this was a first to remember. Papyrus would never say he was lonely but his house felt more like a home since adopting Sans. Upon seeing the sleeping lamia his fascination only seemed to grow until it became what it is now, pure love. Absentmindedly reached a hand up to nuzzle his palm against the snake sleeping wrapped around his shoulders Papyrus smiled beatifically. His lazy little worm.  
  
Slowly unwrapping Sans and placing him under one of the many heating lamps through-out the house Papyrus went to check the food, he learned quickly not to take Sans into the kitchen as he would stuff himself into a coma if left to his own devices.  The drinks were getting cold in the fridge, there were sweet pastries out in platters a long with small sandwiches covered on the table. Nodding to himself in satisfaction Papyrus pulled out his cell phone. They should be arriving shortly.  
  
Hearing grumbling from the living room Papyrus peeked out only to snicker into his hand as he watched Sans grump his way slowly across the living room. Sans wasn’t often very vocal about how he felt, often reacting passively to situations unless prodded. He knew though that Sans was nervous. From the moment he was born his brothers had been at his side. Since their adoption the only contact with them he had was through phone calls. His soul had not felt the other’s resonance in months. Sans missed his brothers, it had been so long.  
  
Halfway across the living room he let out a startled hiss as a sharp staccato rhythm of knocks sounded from the door. Papyrus walked to the door only pausing long enough to pick Sans up from under foot and gently deposited him on the quilt he had set up as a play area.  
  
Opening the door he was greeted with a scowling face accompanied by a much smaller anxious one peeking out shyly from a red scarf.  
  
“Edge! Cherry! Greetings! Come In, Come In!” Holding the door open Papyrus jubilantly invited them in. When he went to close the door, he heard “HEY HOLD UP!”  Looking out he saw his other friends, Stretch and Slim pull up in the same car. They seemed to spend much more time together since adopting the twins, Blue and Black. As soon as he closed the door behind them the house exploded into loud shrieks, chirps, and demands of “DOWN”.  
  
Edge gently cupped his squirming Cherry carefully as he set him on the quilt close to a frozen Sans. This was quickly followed by a bouncing Blue and a lightly tossed Black who had marrow now dotting his fangs. Three of the siblings stood in a semi-circle around their missing brother at a loss. Sans stared at them eye lights missing, trembling with his hands cupped closely to his chest. He resembled Cherry very much at this moment.   
  
“Mweeeeeh” Sans seemed to crumble into himself as he began to loudly cry into his palms. Blue was the first to react and threw himself at his brother Soul glowing powerfully. Cherry and Black followed behind him equally as bright. Their bodies quickly meshed into a rainbow of colors and tears. A great knot of limbs and tails formed and none of the owners could guess where their pet began or ended. Slim and Edge always quick with their cameras had begun to snap pictures as Papyrus and Stretch exchanged happy glances. A sharp hiss broke the moment and they looked back to the quilt to see Black glaring at them. Hissing and snapping his teeth, he was warning them away from his brothers.  
  
“Go away. Ours, dun nee you. Call when need. GO” He was to adorable to be threatening in the least but they respected him non-the less. They were interlopers in this private moment. Retreating to the kitchen to snack they left the brothers to their bonding.  
  
Soundlessly words of love echoed from their ball of warmth. Oh, how they missed Sans. Their silent brother whom always was there as a strong supportive force. They had been so excited when he was adopted though they already knew he would be. Their happiness had been short lived when they heard his health had been deteriorating. They had all tried everything to come to his aid but his fragility left them powerless and in fact dangerous if they had come. Now that he was better it was like it should be. The brother’s inseparable against all odds.  
  
“Missed you all so much” Sans pulled each of his siblings close giving them a kiss to their skulls. Pulling back as much as he could he took them in. They had gotten so much bigger than when he saw them last.   
  
Cherry seemed to glow with a confidence Sans had never seen on him before. He was healthy and smiling, standing tall. His attire was odd but matching to his owners, Sans decided not to ask about the tiny collar adorning his brother’s neck. Looking over at Blue he smiled at the lack of shadows under his eyes. It would seem Blue was no long running himself ragged trying to please everyone. White, unblemished bones covered with something that reminded Sans of the super hero shows Papyrus would watch. Turning to his last sibling Sans hid quickly his laughter, Black while bigger was still small and angry looking. Reaching over he wiped the drying marrow and fussed over him, ignoring half-hearted hissing, there was not real threat but he was a grown snake and should not be coddled even if he missed this.   
  
His face was firmly grabbed and turned toward Blue.  
  
“Eating ok? Papyrus good? Taste good?” This was accompanied by Blue wiggling his brows at him as Sans was fussed over. “Look clean yes, sleeping? Mweh! Why ask course slept~” sighing fondly he ignored his other brother’s snickers and let himself get fussed over. Blue was such a mother. Not that he wasn’t doing any fussing of his own. From the moment, his brothers came in he had checked them for any damage. It didn’t matter how much he trusted the other owners or what he was told or promised, these were his brother’s and lazy as he may be he would and could bite just as hard as Black.  
  
“M-missed you S-sans. Hap-py okay now” Cherry licked his cheek cleaning up left over tears. Sans’s soul swelled in pride. He still stuttered but his little brother was speaking full sentences and had taken the initiative to touch him.  
  
“Ahem, yea, yea I hear you Black don’t hiss at me. Didn’t wanna bother you guys but I brought some snacks. Don’t stop being adorable on my account. Hey baby blue, nyeh heh, yes I see your brother” Stretch had come bearing gifts. He had in his hands a small platter with cut op sandwiches perfectly sized for them to hold and eat. In his other hand was another plate holding cups of their favorite drinks. When he had set the plates down while talking to them Black had reared up hissing defensively, grumbling when Blue pushed him over to show Sans off to Stretch like a new toy.  
  
“Mind if I take a picture?” At this Stretch held up his phone smiling. Sans could see why he and Blue got a long so well. They both had a happy innocence to them. Looking at his brother’s he pulled them in smiling so wide his jaw hurt. Together they posed in front of stretch their heads nuzzled side by side grinning.   
  
Damn, life was hard when your small and weak compared to others that shared the world with you, and yea it seems like nothing you can do will ever make a difference. Just maybe though you don’t have to be big and unpleasant things can happen even though you don’t want them to. As long as you aren’t alone you can get through anything. He still planned to sleep as much as he wanted but his three reasons to stay awake just became 7.   
  
Blinking away the reflection of the flash Sans looked over at the tall skeletons trying and failing to watch them discreetly.  Laughing loudly, he lunged forward at the sandwiches taking the plate and slithering away quickly avoiding his brother’s affronted squawks and the chortles echoing from the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> the Lamia! sans came from @eli-sin-g and continued further by @sinfulsanspar . i enjoyed their work so much i was inspired to write a story! enjoy my sweetie pies!
> 
> leave a kudos and a comment if you like it, im over on Tumblr as DamnedXFate please only follow me if you are 18+


End file.
